Just One Night
by enchancedsense27
Summary: Raven gets tricked into going out with her fellow teammates. Tonight is the night where Beastboy makes his move on the ever so irritated Raven. Will Beastboy be able to get Raven loosen up and have some fun? Can Robin beat Star at her own game? One crazy night with a Drunk Raven,Mischievous Starfire, Jealous Robin, and a Witty Beastboy. Bar fights, hot dancing, etc. RobXStar RaeXBB
1. Chapter 1

_Note: please understand that I have terrible writers block and decided to write and another story besides my current one ~What comes next~ please don't hate me for it but I can't think of anything at the moment.  
_  
**Disclaimer: Sometimes I truly believe that I own the Teen Titans.  
**  
A relaxed sigh escaped the empath's lips as the summer breeze caressed her hair. Her mantra flowed with the rolling tide. The empath's body relaxed when the warm glow of sun rays embraced her skin. She was always the first to arise among the Titans. Although she got the least amount of sleep she enjoyed the sweet silence of daybreak each morning. 

"Hey...pssst...Rae?" The changeling whispered. I uttered a low groan. So much for silence I thought. I continued to chant my mantra ignoring the green pest until I felt something poke my cheek. Letting out a frustrated sigh I acknowledged him by opening one eye mentally stabbing him with my signature glare.

"My name is Ra-VEN. What do you want Beast boy?" I deadpanned. I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me. I curiously turned my attention to him. He shifted awkwardly while twirling his fingers. "Beast boy just spit it out!" I angrily stated. He took a deep breath and stared into my eyes.  
"Don't get mad" He said with his hands out ready to block an attack. I felt my heart skipped a beat.

I shot him an angry look that could kill. "What did you do!?" I hissed.

He gulped nervously. "Well…I…sorta volunteered you to go food shopping with Star...heh...heh"

"Beastboy!?" I snarled as I bawled my glowing hands into fists taking a step towards him. He yelped as he stumbled backwards. Before I could land a hit on him Starfire busted through the door and squealed excitedly.

"Friend Raven we must do the hurrying if we are to acquire everything on the list." She beamed. I gave an inaudibly sigh. "Sure Star I'll be right there" I said in my usual monotone. Starfire animatedly nodded before flying back into the tower. I walked past my shaking teammate currently frozen on the floor. I looked over my shoulder with angry glowing eyes. "You got lucky this time….watch yourself" I hissed before slamming the door with my powers.

I teleported myself into my room then quickly changed out of my uniform. I walked out wearing white convers, a pair of black shorts, and a light blue D.C Nation hoodie. Don't ask how I got this sweatshirt. I don't even know.

I phased into the common room where Star happily waited for me. She had gold gladiator wedges with white waist high shorts and, a black crop top with super bad written on it in gold letters.

"Glorious! Friend Raven you are ready?" Star inquired as she floated towards me. "Yeh let's get this over with" I deadpanned. "Ight little ladies don't get into trouble "Cyborg teased. "How would Friend Raven and I get into the trouble" Starfire asked innocently. Robin smiled at her comment but it quickly turned into a frown when Cyborg began to howl with laughter.

"Oh Star your too cute hopefully you won't get hit on too much" Cyborg mocked as he strolled out of the room. Robin oozed of jealousy at the comment. "I am confused what does friend Cyborg mean by the hit on? Surely he knows that I am the too quick for the punches" Starfire questioned. "Don't worry about it Star" Robin smiled while hugging her tightly then creeping in for a passionate kiss.

I took this chance to slip out of the room.

I strolled into the garage where cyborg was working on his "baby". I grabbed the keys to my car off the key holder and walked to the white jaguar also known as my "baby". I stepped in and started the ignition and began to adjust my mirrors.

The giggling Tamaranian shortly arrived and sat in the passenger seat apologizing for making me wait. I shifted to drive and sped off into the underwater tunnel.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Starfire could you please hurry up we've been here for over an hour" I deadpanned. Starfire has been intently staring at two brands of mustard. She was unable to find the difference between the two. "Please, friend Raven which do you think with taste the better?" Starfire inquired I pinched the bridge of my nose before giving her an indifferent answer. "Why not buy them both?"

She floated into the air and squealed excitedly. "Glorious friend Raven an excellent idea indeed!" She beamed.

I pushed the over filled cart to the checkout counter. I rolled my eyes when the guy at the counter tried to flirt with me. My irritation grew when he started hitting on Starfire. She gave him a puzzled look when he asked for her digits. A small smirk escaped my lips, but quickly faded when a stack of magazines toppled over. I quickly paid for the groceries and pushed the kart out of the supermarket. I impatiently sat in the car waiting for Star to come out of the store.

"Friend Raven I apologize for the lateness but look at what I have gained from various males" She giddily stated. She held out a numerous amount of phone numbers. I did my best not to snicker at what Robin's reaction will be. "That's great Star" I answered in a monotone voice.

As I drove off she began to talked about her and Robins relationship I wasn't really paying attention and occasionally gave her a nod, an uh huh, and sounds great.

"Glorious simply glorious friend Raven I am most happy that you shall attend!" Star cheered. "Wha?...What are you talking about Starfire?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Does that mean you will not partake in the traveling to the club of night this evening?" she innocently asked.

I nearly swerved off the road.

"Friend Raven might you be the okay?" I stiffened as we entered the underground tunnel. "Ah Star when exactly did I agree to this?" I stated threw my clenched teeth.

"Not too long ago I did the asking and you responded with the sounds great" She beamed. I pulled into the garage and turn the ignition off. Star got out of the car and began to unload the groceries. I felt my left eyebrow twitch before I slammed my forehead onto the wheel.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

I uttered more curses to myself as I picked up the last of the groceries. I fumed on the elevator ride up to the main ops room. How stupid am I?! I should really pay more attention to Starfire's babbling from now on. I entered the room just as hell broke loose. I grumbled as Robin adopted an agitated aura as Starfire told him and Cyborg what entailed at the supermarket.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH OOOO AH AHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cyborg boomed Robin clenched his teeth and balled a fist. "Ah I will check you guys later…" Robin seethed. I rolled my eyes at his jealousy before steeping into his path.

"And where might you go Robin" I asked. "To whip some civilian ass" Cyborg howled before collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter. Robin turned bright red at the comment. I can't deny that a small smile escaped from my lips.

Starfire gasped.

A playful smile graced her lips.

"Robin…perhaps you are having the jealousy hmm?" She smirked. Our fearless leader turned beet red then let an aggravated sigh before turning around to face her.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress so…" He angrily began. Starfire's eyes went from hurt to anger in an instance. "I do not need your approval on what I may wear! I shall wear whatever, whenever I please!" she hollered. In a moment Cyborg was right behind her. "Mhmmmmmm Tell him girl!" he chimed. Starfire nodded confidently before sashaying out of the room.

Robin looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head before leaving the room. Idiot. I turned the corner hoping to get to my room before something else idiotic happens. My pace quickened as my door came into view. I felt a calming relief wash over me.

Flashing red lights and that heinous bell made me groan and sink to the floor.

YOU'VE GOT TO BE FRICKINGKIDDING ME.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *lies* you know I actually own the Teen Titians.**

I felt my blood boil with every step I took. I was doing one of the many things I despise. Running at high noon. I skidded past the corner before abruptly stopping and slamming my back against the wall. Damn that hurt. I let out a long sigh before poking my head out to scope the area. Who's the dum ass that came up with the idea to split up in the first place? Mhm Oh yeh Robin. I must have Jinx's luck because one of the many whizzing spider web wads smacked me dead in the face.

Mentally stabbing myself for not dodging it I ripped it off my face and charged for that son of a bitch. As Thorn came into sight I conjured disks and hurled them at him.

"Come on toots you can do be-….aghh" I smirked as he clutched his gut before crumbling to the ground. "You were saying?" I purred as I strolled over to him. "Careful girl don't get cocky" He laughed as he used his extra legs to knock me off my feet. He didn't give me enough time to react and used his webs to wrap my legs together. I gagged. "No wonder why Kitten dumped your ass who wants to kiss that mouth when shit comes out of it" I mocked.

Thorn was enraged and took the end of the web swing me around like a cowboy's rope.

Whoaaa… shittt…. I'm…. gunna…. Puke…

The web snapped causing me to collide with a wall. I muffled curses to myself as I peeled my face off the pavement. I felt the blood trickle down my forehead. I let my head hang down allowing blood drip onto the pavement.

"Awwww poor lil baby I guess you must be the weakest link of the group after all" Thorn mocked in a baby voice. "Heh…heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I howled. I looked at him with two pairs of red eyes glinting with pure evilness. I stood up slowly letting my arms hang at my side. I felt my hood fall off my head. I tilted my head to side while licking the blood that trailed all the way to my lips. "Okay…Thorn…Lets Play..." I snickered.

I lunged forward using my powers to give myself an extra push. He stood ready to intercept my attack. At the last second I hit the ground and slid underneath him grabbing his two human legs causing him to fall to the ground. I took the opportunity to mold my power in a rope and tie his legs together.

I swung him from wall to wall laughing, thud…. Thud…. THUD…..

I licked my lips as a trail of blood leaked down the wall.

**"**_**YASSSSSSSSS it feels good doesn't it?! Give in to the power GIVE INNN!" **_

I shook my head and my eyes widened. Oh crap I-I lost control again. I let go of my forged rope and watched it fade away as I pulled my hood back up. I slowly walked towards Thorn. He was lying face down in a small pool of blood. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight while biting my lip. Maybe I should heal him…I mean I can't let him die I am a hero after all….

"_**Da hell is wrong with you Bitch?! HE INSULTED US HE DESERVES THIS!**_

I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Rage I know you have issues but now your acting like a sadist" I droned. Before she answered I was knocked over and bit my tongue in the process. Okay my sympathy for this piece of shit is gone. I did a backward handspring to get some distance between us. But Thorn snatched my cloak chocking the shit outta me then slamming my back into the wall. I groaned then shot a glare at him.

This guy won't quit will he? I chocked harder as his grip tightened around my neck. I griped his arm and squeezed it making blood stream out of it. "Heh that won't save you Bitch" he scoffed. I gave a smirk. His griped tighten "What's so funny?!" he spat. With both legs I kicked him in the gut. He stumbled backwards huffing for air. I sunk to the ground. I recovered quickly and delivered a series of punches to his face.

Right hook,

Left hook,

Drop kick,

Uppercut,

And repeat.

I did 4 sets before giving my final spinning side kick. Thorn crippled to the ground. I wiped some blood off my face and scoffed. "Ding"

I created a cage with my powers around him as I dusted my cloak off. I looked around the crumbled alley way. I felt bad. It was littered with blood and rubble. I restored it to its original state before collapsing against the wall for support. Mhm oh great I used too much energy. I struggled to create another disks underneath Thorn's cage but managed. I walked…no more like limped out of the alley onto the broken, dust filled street where the fight initiated.

I heard a barrage of screams to my right. I shifted my eyes and saw a green glow through the dust. My heart skipped a beat. Damnit Star if you're in trouble we're screwed cause I barley have enough energy to keep this loser afloat. I hobbled closer to the green glow only to find Starfire beating Kitten into a bloody pulp.

I stood there for a good two minutes chuckling to myself. Hey, who am I to stop Star from blowing off some steam? Kitten always got Star hype but her fight with Robin this morning….pshhhhh bitch is done for. After I enjoyed the show I limped over to the enraged alien princess and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and adopted a smile "Oh friend Raven I did not hear you approach perhaps you may wish to engage combat with this V'oribarg as well?" "Uhh no thanks Star she seems to be out cold" I answered. "Why not add her to my bad guy cage?" I smirked. Star gave me a confused look before noticing Thorn in a cage crafted with my powers. She effortlessly tossed Kitten in as if Kitten was a crumpled up piece of paper. I snickered at the thought then fell to my knees. Star gasped and helped me to a side of a building. I steadied myself on it as I gave her a small smile. "Agh….Thanks Star..."

She gave me a worried look. "Perhaps you should sit down" "Heh… Star If I sit down I don't know if I can get back up" I joked. She gave me a stern yet soft look. I gave a sigh and slid down, sitting on the hot pavement. She smiled and at down next to me. We sat in silence for what seemed like minutes. But I knew it was probably just a couple seconds before Starfire's communicator pierced the silence.

Star pulled it from her belt and look at it. She gave a long sigh and rolled her eyes and tapped the screen. I cleared my throat "Who was it?" Shit I smacked my hand against my forehead. I must have brain trauma to ask such an idiotic question. Crap or worse…Beastboy is starting to rub off on me. I visibly shivered then shifted my attention to Starfire. "Friend Raven, do not inflict more pain on yourself" she scolded. "And I assume you have guessed that it was Robin." She continued in an annoyed voice. "How were you able to not answer his call?" I murmured. It's impossible to ignore that stupid tone. The only way to stop it is to answer the damn thing.

"Oh I had Friend Cyborg installed the ignore option" She smirked. "Remind me to ask Cy to do the same for me" I responded. She nodded before tapping the screen and the calling tone began to ring. "Heyyyyy Star was good my sista from another miser?!" Cyborg laughed. Before Star could answer I hear Robin's voice. "STARFIRE WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP WHEN I CALLED YOU?!" He boomed. She responded with an hmpf. "May you please put on Friend Cyborg I wish to speak with him of urgent matters about Friend Raven" she demanded. I snickered at the thought of Robin's reaction. A mailbox exploded. Stamps floated everywhere I looked at Star and she looked at me.

We howled with laughter. More things began to explode causing debris to consume the air. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes chuckling softly to myself. "YOOO what's going on ova there?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I….giggle….do…..giggles…apologize..." Starfire began. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Friend Raven may have a concussion. She bleeds from her head and has a terrible limp." Star stated. Oh great here it comes. "WHATTTTTTT?!" three voices shrilled. "DUDE THEN WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING?!"Beastboy questioned. "Well Friend Raven started laughing first and I do believe that the earthling saying is true 'laughter is contagious'…" Starfire answered. "Wait a minute backup am I hearing this right? Your telling me Raven….OUR Raven was laughing?" Cyborg asked in disbelief. "We can discuss that later right now we need to focus on helping Raven! Starfire what's your location?" Robin asked.

"I do believe this is Friend Cyborg's communicator not yours" she replied. I heard the annoyance drip from Robin's words. "Starfire. We. Don't. Have .Time. For. This."

"Oh surly you have time to worry about Raven which is a concern for us all but you have yet to find out my state of being? Perhaps I may be in worse shape but you care not to ask." She fumed. Damnnn I felt that burn from here. "Ohhhhhhhhh got 'em" Cyborg and Beastboy chimed. "So lil lady any injuries?" Cyborg inquired. Starfire responded with a laugh then flexed her muscles "Please with these guns I am always well and unharmed." "How's Rae holding up?" Beastboy asked in a worried tone. I was too drained to correct him. "Well her eyes appear to be closed I think she may be taking a nap" Starfire stated. "No Star keep her up we will be there soon 'til then Robin out" Robin commanded. I felt a strong poke on my cheek. I mentally sighed that's the second time it's happened to me today.

I opened an eye and looked at her stern face once again. "What?" I deadpanned. "You must stay awake" she commanded. I rolled my eye at her then looked forward shutting my again. "I am awake I'm just trying to relax my body." We sat in silence again. "Friend Raven may I ask you something?"

"Sure Star what is it?" I answered.

"STARFIRE…RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Robin called. "Perhaps another time" She sighed. Moments later Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg appeared freaking out over the mess and the blood blah blah blah. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me Thorn and Kitten got away." "Okay" Starfire snide. "Aghhhhh now we have to find and capture them?!" Beastboy whined. I rolled my eyes and slowly pulled myself up and pushed off the wall.

Beastboy instantly was on my right with a worried look. "Careful Rae don't push yourself" I looked at him and gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry I won't." I inhaled as I brought my hands together. Then exhaled and quickly spread my arms out. All the debris, and dust clouds were gone. The street was restored. The cage forged with my powers still kept the captives inside remained intact.

My legs wobbled and I fell forward but Beastboy caught my and held me steady. "Whoa don't worry I got ya" He smiled. I blushed hard, Mhm why is his smile so cute. Wait no don't think about that the cage might blow up! "Whoa Raven, that's pretty impressive how long has that cage been intact?" Robin commended. I tried to form words. But, let's be honest I was too tired and didn't really give a shit at this point. Cyborg noticed me leaning further on Beastboy I felt BeastBoy's hold on me get tighter.

The last thing I remember was Beastboy calling my name.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**Whoaaa I wrote a lot this time huh? Sorry it's a day late. I was gunna end the chapter after Raven said "ding" but I couldn't stop myself from writing more. -_- I know I have a serious writing problem. Anyways in the next chapter our Titans will be clubbing woot! And Robin will…. O.0**

**Whoops don't wanna ruin the surprise 6.6 **

** Next update should be in a day or two &Thanks so much for the favorites, follows and comments! Please keep 'em coming ^.^ **

***Oh P.S. If you find any errors sorry about that I'm pretty bad at spotting them but I promise to make the least amount of errors possible*XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey I could own the Teen Titans if I wanted to….**

"But Cyyyyybbboooorrrrggggggggg!" I whined. "Sorry Rae but there's nothing wrong with ya. In fact you're as healthy as a new born baby" Cyborg responded. I huffed and plopped onto the bed. I watched Cy begin to clean up the med bay. "If I didn't know any better your trying to find a way out of Star's plans for tonight" he song sang. I grumbled in response. He chuckled as he wiped his medical machines then tossed the paper towel out. I crossed my arms before stomping towards the door. I leaned against the wall as he strolled passed me.

"If ya don't wanna go take it up with Star, don't drag me into it" he cooed before slipping out of the room. I stormed out of the room ready to explode. Though the thought of Starfire's face if I told her I didn't want to go out with them hindered my anger. My pace slowed down as I uttered silent curses to myself for becoming such a soft ass. The hissing of my door brought me back to reality. I stepped in and threw my spider web covered cloak and uniform on the floor.

Hey I'm not a slob it's been a long fricking day I deal with that shit later okay. I grabbed my towel and wash product basket then strolled out of my room to the bathroom. Really I never understood why we each couldn't have our own bathrooms in our quarters. It's beyond fucking me that Beastboy and I have to share a damn bathroom in the first place. I heaved a long sigh. I stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Even though I have to share it I enjoy its spacious ambience. The only thing I don't get is why the sink is so close to the shower. I shivered and looked to the left. Damnit Beastboy how many times do I have to tell him to close the damn window? I walked over and stuck one leg in the bath tub and slammed the window shut. After almost dying from the bar of soap left at the bottom of it, I hopped out and through my towel on the counter.

Of course I threw it on my side due to the other side being infested with green hair. I liked how I didn't have to drape it over the shower curtain since my side of the sink was next to the shower. I stepped into the shower turning on the cold water with my powers. I grabbed my lavender shampoo and began to wash the spider web debris out. After a couple of washes I was satisfied then pulled out the conditioner and massaged my scalp. I'd say it lasted for a good 20 minutes before I used my laic body wash on my tired skin. I stood an extra 10 minutes under the water. An image of BeastBoy's toothy grin appeared. I violently shook my head. Get a grip Raven he's a moronic, bumbling, immature, sweet, lovable… wait a second. No! No, No No! Stop it you don't need him and he doesn't need you.

"_Stop denying it Rae-Rae you're in L-O-V-E..." _Happy purred. _"Yeh like in a love sick puppy way" _Rude gagged

"_H-hey d-don't s-say t-that" _Timid stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off you guys I'm not in love I have more important things to deal with." _"Oh yeh? Like what?" _Sarcasm scoffed. "Well for starters I have to deal with all your annoying asses every damn day" I retorted.

"_Oh come now surely we can't be that annoying for if we annoy you that implies that you annoy yourself" _Knowledge reasoned. _"HAHAHAHAHA YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A DUM ASS!"_ Rude snide. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Just when I started to feel relaxed.

"_Bottom line sweet cheeks stop denying your feelings for him you know that you loovee him_" Love teased. "Well even if I did. Which I don't. He wouldn't like me anyway" I countered.

_ "You never know unless you try Rae" _Happy beamed.

With sweet silence back on my side I turned the shower off lingering on Happy's last comment. Pshhhhh '_You never know unless you try' _I mimicked as I rolled my eyes. I stuck my arm out searching for a fluffy surface. A foreign yet familiar texture reached my fingertips. My cold skin begged for the soft, warm cotton to envelop it. Giving a firm tug I earned a yelp. I curiously poked my head out to find a stark naked Beastboy. "R-Raven?!" he gulped.

***Hey guys enchancedsense27 here! Sorry for the interruption but I will be trying something new! Third person p.o.v! Bear with me for it is my first time. Anywhoo on with the show erm... I mean Story…***

The empath and the changing locked eyes for what seemed like hours. Not moving, nor breathing. The flush of crimson took over their cheeks as the shower faucet dripped in the silence. A nervous cough... hmmm more like a throat clearing sound broke the awkward silence.

"Heh heh …..soo…" the green teen began. Raven's nervous, embarrassed state melted into an angry, flush one. "Beastboy… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" she hissed. Remembering that he was naked she quickly pushed her stare to a far corner of the room. Beastboy gave a confused look before looking down understanding the empath's reaction.

With a deep, red blush plastered on his face he scrambled to pull his towel back up. "Well?" Raven deepened without looking. The changeling looked at the empath's silhouette behind the periwinkle shower curtain, gulping at the sight trying to form a response. "W-well I-I…. gym-m….sw-weat….m-muisc….sign...n-no….b-butt….y-you…" he stuttered. He earned an agitated huff for an answer.

***Okay that's enough…..for now…So how did I do? Hehe I think I did okay. Now! On with the story!***

_Beastboy's P.O.V._

I sighed in defeat while my ears drooped. Damnnn, real smooth B…..real smooth. I glued my eyes to floor cursing myself for being an idiot. Silence took over again I was too embarrassed to look up and too terrified to move. I was suck, unable to neither move nor breathe. I sneeze broke the silence. I looked up to find a shriving Raven still glaring at the corner.

"C-could you hand me my towel I'm freezing my ass off.." she murmured I gave a blank stare before comprehending what she asked then quickly grabbing her towel and stretched it out towards her. I couldn't bring myself to move an inch closer. I just held my breath and looked away. "Beastboy could you come a little closer I ca-" out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven loose her balance, instantly gripping the shower curtain for support. I reacted and lunged forward only to knock into her causing us to crash onto the floor of the shower bringing the curtain with us.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ouch. Sorry Rae you okay?" Those purple eyes met mine. Her features formed a fierce glare, but her eyes said differently. I remember once Mento said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Her eyes looked nervous yet calm. I know Raven doesn't show a lot of emotion but her eyes gave her true feelings away sometimes. Her hair was sprayed out behind her. My heart skipped a beat when her faint lavender/ laic scent kissed my nose. Her beet red face caused my fluttering heart to beat faster.

OH. MY. FRICKING .GOD. The only thing that separated us was the curtain. I heard something explode, I flinched in response. I gave a sheepish smile before handing the towel to Raven. She gave a short nod as thanks then phased through the floor. I can't believe I was on top of her…and she was….

"_Naked. It is perfectly fine for she is after all our mate."_

I blushed hard at his comment. "Dude not now" I grumbled as I began to fix the shower curtain.

"_Do not deny the satisfaction you had when you laid on top" _He mused.

I felt my face heat up. "I-I don't have time for this I-I have to get ready" I answered. He gave a chuckle.

"_Mhm very well, but there is more to come mark it..." _ I gave an exhausted sigh before flipping the shower on.

_Raven's P.O.V._

I phased back into my room heaving a relaxed sigh. I quickly dried myself as I walked to my dresser. "Friend Raven I am the most happy that you have returned!" I jumped causing my towel to drop. Fuck. I scrambled to pull it back up as the Tamaranian suffered a giggling fit. She bowed her head "I do the apologizing friend Raven for I did not mean to startle you." I frowned and picked up another towel on my bed, wrapping it around my head. "So what did you want anyways?" I looked her up and down. Agggh all the pink she was wearing made me want to hurl. Her pink head wrap, pink bathrobe, and matching pink slippers were too much for my eyes to take.

"I came to do the picking of the outfit!" Star cheered. I pinched the bridge of my nose giving a sigh. "Star…I…" I started only to be stopped by her puppy dog eyes. I felt a heavy weight on my heart. The tug on the corner of my mouth gave her an answer. She leaped into the air with a grin before plopping onto my bed signaling me to show her my outfit for the evening. I fondly rolled my eyes then made my way to the closet. I pulled out an oversized white T shirt with Friday writing in bold black letters on it. Next a pair of dark jeans and my black converses. I tossed everything on the bed earning a quizzical look from the alien princess.

"Oh friend Raven, it's a lovely outfit but…." She began. I put my hands on my hips "But what?"

"It is not the sex look for the club of night" she finished. "Please let me do the selection of clothing" Before I could protest she was already ravaging through my closet I sighed in defeat and sat on my bed. "Oh please do the putting on of the under garments I picked out for you" She called over her shoulder. I glanced around in search of them. I gasp escaped my lips and one of my candles exploded. "Starfire I don't know about this" I wearily stated. Without looking back she waged her index finger back and forth. "You do not have the option friend Raven. Either you do the putting it on or I do it for you" she song sang. I grimaced at the thought before reluctantly reaching for the revealing garments.

I turned around and felt my face heat up as I saw my reflection in the mirror. It was a matching set. Black bra and panties with purple lace. There was a small bow in the middle of the bra and on the sides of the underwear. I blushed harder when I turn around to see that my butt wasn't covered all the way. My mirror shattered causing Star to give an eep. She tossed some clothes on the bed motioning for me to try them on. I gave another sigh. She gave me the _'don't make me dress you cause you know I will'_ look. Damn this night just keeps getting better and better I grumbled to myself.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Friend Raven Please do the holding of still I have yet to finish" Starfire whined. I huffed as I crossed my arms. "How can I? You have painted my face with strange products and now use a curling iron to mess with my hair." "Yes, yes but you shall look as they say fabulous." She countered as she continued to work. I sighed and tapped my foot in a rhythmic way trying to cope with my boredom. "There it is the finished you may now look in the mirror" Star beamed "Finally" I deadpanned. I got up and walked to her other mirror on the wall.

I stood stunned for a moment. Is that…really….me?

My hair was in loose curls reaching a bit passed my shoulders. It looked so glossy and soft. I couldn't resist the urge to twirl a curl of hair in my finger. My eyelashes looked longer, not only that I had this eye makeup that gave the appearance of a shadow on top of my eye lids. To top it off Starfire took what I believe is liquid eye liner and drew a cat eye style on me. My lips were a very light glossy pink. Now I really fucking hate this color….but I do admit it kinda looks good on me. I scrolled my eyes down to observe my outfit. I was wearing a black crop top. I blushed at the sight of the transparent places of the material. A thick black strip went over my chest and two stripes were on the sleeves. I wore light acid washed jeans with cut rips all the way to my ankles. Finally a pair of black Gucci coda high tops.

"See I did the telling that I knew what I was doing" Starfire commented. I turned around and saw Star was straightening her hair. For a girl with long hair she does this pretty quickly. I sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. After a couple of minutes she moved onto her makeup. I watched her skillfully drawing her eyeliner and apply these other products. When she finished she nodded with satisfaction and floated over to her closest and pulled out a pair of black stilettos. She slipped them on with ease then stripped her robe off revealing her outfit for the night.

Her hair was pin straight and it looked as soft as a teddy bear. She wore a sequin, silver, one shoulder dress that hugged her curves. She had silver and grey eye makeup that created the same shadow effect that mine did she also had the cat eye look too. She grinned at me as she was putting silver hoops in her ears. "Do I look of the O-K?" she blushed. "Of course Star, you look great!" I gave a soft smile.

"Glorious! Shall we do of joining the others then?" she beamed. I nodded in response and followed her out the room.

We strolled into the common room earning gawking stares from Robin and Beastboy. A blushed emerged on my cheeks. Wait the fuck am I doing? I don't like Beastboy like that! A whistle broke my thought. "Danggggg look at my lil sistas! Looks like your hunting for minstas tonight eh?" Cyborg chuckled. I looked at Robins scowl and clenched fists. Although his mood was foul he looked pretty slick. He wore a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans and white Joradons. Beastboy on the other hand…

_ "OMG HE LOOKS SOOOOO SEXY!" _Happy blurted.

_ "Aw come on Lust stop licking your lips if you're hungry go get a pizza or something" _Rude sheered.

"_Yo get me a slice too" _Lazy yawned.

I gawked at his appearance he wore black t-shirt with a white collar shirt that was unbuttoned. With a dark red tie the fit loosely around his neck. His black pants made his red Jordans stand out.

"Ahh Rae….you okay? I snapped back into reality and gave a small nod. "Awesome cause I'm ready to paaaaarty!" He exclaimed as he walked towards the door. I chuckled "Let me guess like an animal?" Cyborg busted into a fit of giggles. "Heyyyyy!"Beastboy pouted. His pouted was quickly changed into a smirk then he started to sprint towards the garage. "Haha we'll see whose laughing now! Whoever gets to the T car is driving!" he called over his shoulder. "AWW HELLLL NOOOOO BB GET YOUR GREEN ASS OVA HERE RIGHT NOWWW! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY BABY!" Cy roared and he sprinted after the changeling. I rolled my eyes fondly as I phased into the floor.

_Robin's P.O.V._

I leaned against the couch as I watched Starfire prepare a food bowl for silky. I knew she was still mad at me for this afternoon but, I can't help it. How can I make her understand that she is absolutely stunning and everyone wants to be with her? I clenched my fist to the thought. Hell no! No one lays a finger on my girl. The hissing of the door opening woke me from my thoughts. I saw Starfire walking out of the room. I jogged after Star into the elevator waiting for the doors to hiss shut.

"Starfire, listen we need to talk" I began. I watched her push the garage button then move farther away from me.

"What do you wish to discuss?" she inquired coldly. I gave a gulp. "Well about this afternoon..."

"What about it?" she deadpanned. My patience grew thin in that instant. "Star you know what I'm talking about" I said through gritted teeth. "Humph I certainly do, but the question is what do you have to say about it" she bit back.

I sighed. "Star I don't want to pick a fight with you. I just want you to realize my point of view an-"

"OH I UNDERSTAND QUITE FINE YOU HAVE THE DELUSION THAT I AM A PIECE OF PROPERTY THAT YOU CAN ORDER AROUND! WELL I AM NOT! I AM A LIVNG BEING WITH FEELINGS! I AM NOT SOME CUSHION OF PUCHING! YOU MAY NOT TELL ME HOW I MAY DRESS FOR IT IS MY DECISION AND YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" She boomed.

The elevator dinged signaling we have arrived and the end of our conversation. Starfire stormed out of the elevator towards Raven's car. She stepped in and slammed the car door. I saw Raven leaning against the wall. She looked at me dead in the eye before shaking her head. I watched her stride to her car, stepping into it then speeding off into the tunnel. I slowly walked over to the T car.

"Yo Rob what happened?" Cyborg asked. "Yeh man how'd you manage to piss off Star even more?" Beastboy snorted. I bit the inside on my cheek letting the bitter taste of blood consume my mouth.

"I'm gunna take my motorcycle you guys go on ahead" I mumbled. "But dude-"Beastboy started. I watched Cy punch his shoulder causing the green teen to wimpier. "Ight dude see ya at the club" he smiled before speeding off.

I trudged over to my cycle and plopped my helmet on my head. I lazily swung my leg over it and started the ignition.

_Damn just my luck…what else could go wrong tonight…_

***Heyyyyy guys sorry this chapter took wayyy too long. Longer than I expected. But its finally here Haha I am victorious! Anywhoo I should prob get started on the next one…but since I haven't went to sleep yet it's the first thing I'm gunna do today. Yes I sacrificed my sleep for y'all. Okay I'm out be sure to leave a review please! ^.^**


End file.
